Un Nathaniel
by gruvia-naruhina
Summary: Porque solo hay una persona de cada uno, y es la que tenemos en frente...


¡Bienvenidos otra vez, Corazones!

Como sabrán, no tengo internet en mi casa desde febrero, por lo que no puedo actualizar tan seguido mis otras historias como a mi me gustaría :( Así que se me ocurrió usar la aplicación ThinkFreeOffice para poder escribir en mi celular y los sábados, cuando vaya a la casa de mis abuelos (allí hay internet gracias a Dios!) los publicaré. Se me ocurrió este método para así no dejar tan abandonadas mis historias y OBVIAMENTE a mis hermosos lectores 3

Así que sin más preámbulos los dejo con mi nuevo Oneshot:

Solo hay UN Nathaniel

-¡Eres una inútil! ¿Qué tus padres no te enseñaron a traer regalos cuando visitas a alguien?-

-¿Puedes hacer silencio por una vez? No viene de visita, vamos a hacer un informe para la clase de ciencias-

-Ese no es el punto. Ella viene a nuestra casa, y ni siquiera trae un presente, es una maleducada-

-Ugh...- suspiré cansada de esta situación. ¿Cómo había terminado en esta situación...?

Ah, cierto. La muy "entretenida! y "nada" aburrida clase de ciencias...

Gracias a la nueva profesora se nos había mandado realizar un informe de la actividad experimental que hicimos en clase, ¿quiénes estaban en mi grupo? Nathaniel y su muy "simpática" hermana, Ámber...

Habíamos decidido ir a la casa de los hermanos para hacer la tarea asignada, pero nunca pensé que agotaría de ellos dos apenas en el camino a su casa, el día sería largo...

En realidad, el problema no era Nath, si no su caprichosa e insoportable hermana, que se había enojado porque no le llevé un regalo. Primero, no iba de visita, iba a trabajar. Segundo, aún recuerdo lo que hizo con las velas aromatizadas que le llevé cuando me "invitó" a dormir. Nunca más le regalaría nada.

-¡Eres tú la malcriada, Ámber. Aprende de una vez a madurar!-

-¡Que cruel, Nath! Veamos lo que opina papá de esto cuando le cue- sabiéndo de lo que el padre de estos dos era capaz de hacerle a Nathaniel, decidí interrumpir y terminar de una buena vez esta tonta discusión.

-Te llevaré el regalo el lunes, lo prometo-

-¿Qué?- preguntaron ambos. Sonreí amablemente colocándome en el medio de ambos mientras caminábamos. -Es que no lo he podido comprar aún, pero ya sé que te gustará- aseguré.

Adoptando una postura erguida y quitando su rubio cabello detrás de su hombro, sostuvo su bolso blanco y miró al frente arrogantemente -Hmp. Espero que no sean otras horrendas velas como la otra vez-

Me enoja. Definitivamente me enoja. A mi izquierda Nathaniel sonreía con compasión.

Tomamos el ómninus hasta su casa. Aún me sorprendía como la primera vez el tamaño de su casa. A su lado, mi casa no debe de parecerles más que una habitación vieja.

-Bienvenidos- dijo modestamente la madre de ellos. Tan sofisticada como siempre. A comparación, mi madre par ella debe ser una cualquiera... deja de comparar Sucrette...

El padre de ellos nos había advertido sobre la puerta del baño, se trancaba de a ratos, pero nadie lo había escuchado.

Ingresé en la pequeña mansión cuidadosamente de no tirar ni tocar nada y subí por las escaleras siguiendo a los hermanos, no sin antes saludar a sus padres.

-Ya sabes en donde está mi habitación, voy al baño. Nath, cuida que no robe nada- dio media vuelta y siguió al fondo del pasillo hacia el baño.

Cuando cerró la puerta, Nath se volteó hacia mi arrepentidamente. -Yo... siento que tengas que soportar todo lo que te hace mi hermana, hablaré con ella cuando terminemos el trabajo...-

Me miró a los ojos. Negué suavemente con la cabeza cerrando momentaneamente mis ojos -No te preocupes. Lo que ella diga de mi no me importa-

-¿Por qué?-

Nos encontrábamos parados en medio del pasillo mirándonos el uno al otro directamente a los ojos con las manos a los costados.

-Me preocuparía más si alguien a quien quiero mucho me lo hiciera, como Rosa, Alexy, Kentin... tú...- lo miré tiernamente sin darme cuenta de lo que había salido de mis labios hace unos momentos.

Noté como un leve sonrojo se posaba dobre su rostro mientras me miraba expectante y eso me hizo enrojecer -¡N-no es a l-lo que me refería...!- negué avergonzada moviendo las manos a los costados.

Rascando su nuca asintió y desvió su mirada, abrió la puerta de la habitación de su hermana y me dejó pasar primero.

Me senté sobre un cojín del piso y apoyé los materiales necesarios sobre la nesa de madera. El rubio me imitó en sentarse, pero luego se recostó en ella y cerró sus ojos esperando a su hermana a que llegase, ser delegado debía de ser agotador.

Curiosa analicé nuevamente la amplia habitación. Había sido remodelada desde la última vez que vine, ahora no era tan rosa. Muchos libros habían sido agregados a su estantería, pero solo uno había logrado captar mi atención. Era blanco con diseños de flores de metal doradas, lo que lo hacía destacar.

-Um... ¿Nath...?-

-¿Si...?- preguntó suvemente sin moverse.

-¿Qué tiene ese libro...?- señalé a la estantería.

-¿Ese...? Ahh... creo que es un álbum de fotos, ¿por qué?- despegó solo su cabeza de la mesa observando el mencionado libro.

-Es que llamó mi atención. Destaca de la estantería-

-Tómalo-

-No-

-¿Qué?-

-Tu hermana me matará-

-...-

-...- se levantó vagamente y luego de tomarlo se sentó a mi lado. Muy cerca...

Podía sentir mientras veía como lo abría sobre la mesa, cómo el tiempo se detenía y su embriagadora esencia llegaba a mi. La sensación del tacto de nuestras piernas, sus largas pestañas y delgados pero tentadores labios... estábamos muy cerca...

-Aquí estábamos de vacaciones jugando en la nieve- Señaló con su dedo índice - En esta fuimos de viaje a Inglaterra-

Realmente eran unas hermosas fotos de él y su familia.

-Hay muchos Nathaniel...- contemplé naravillada como una niña en una tienda de caramelos.

-¿Huh...?- me miró curioso. Avergonzada por lo que había dicho me disculpé.

-Lo siento. Es que, estoy muy acostumbrada a ver al Nathaniel delegado y serio y estudioso, que me resulta extraño verte en las fotos tan sonriente y despreocupado...-

-...-

-...me gusta- lo miré tiernamente. Sus ojos dorados y serios no se despegaban de los míos. Parecía concentrado. Hay veces en las que no sé si Nath me escucha porque demora mucho en responder, pero repito lo que digo me dice que "ya escuchó", yo solo respondo "repito por las dudas", a lo que él rie. Pero no sé si ahora deba de hacer lo mismo.

Sus tentadores labios comenzaron a moverse sin emitir palabra alguna, haciéndome querer tocarlos. Estiré inconsientemente mi mano para tocarlos, pero su mano me sostuvo por la muñeca.

-No te confíes...-

-¿Huh...?-

-Aunque sea yo, sigo siendo un chico. No sabes lo que puedo hacerte... y más si me dices eso...- me soltó y posó su mano en mi ya sonrojada mejilla.

Mi respiración aumentó su velocidad y pareció como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido. -Nath...-

-...- sentí cómo inhalaba tranquilamente a medida que se acercaba a mi rostro. Esos labios tan deliciosos que me tentaban desde hace tiempo estaban por rozar los míos.

Fuimos cerrando nuestros ojos simultaneamente para ocultar nuestra verguenza, su otra mano se entrelazó lentamente con mi largo cabello, masajeando toda mi cabeza... se sentía muy bien...

La distancia se cerró entre nosotros de una vez, permitiéndonos conocer el sabor de buestros labios, frutilla...

Se separó agitadamente por unos segundos para verme a los ojos y volver a besarme desesperadamente. Sus manos se deslizaron por mi espalda, haciéndone estremecer, llegando a mi cintura y volviendo a subir hasta sostenerme por debajo de los brazos.

De una suave levantada, logró subirme a su falda, lo que me puso nerviosa... intenté separarme -N-Nath-

Pero sus labios se volvieron a apoderar de los míos hasta quedarnos sin aire. En nuestra posición nos abrazamos por unos momentos, pero luego apoyó su frente en la mía, robándome pequeños besitos.

-Solo hay un Nathaniel,- dijo antes de besarme la mejilla -y soy yo...-

Una vez separados por miedo a que viniesen sus padres, volvimos a ver el álbum de fotos, hasta que la puerta se abrió. -¿No han visto a Ámber? No atiende su celular y sus amigas la están llamando-

-No mamá. Hace un rato que fue al baño...-

-...-

-...-

-Llamaré al cerrajero...-

FIN

¿Qué les pareció? :D

Sinceramente me entusiasmé escribiendo y me quedó más largo de lo que lo imaginé, pero no me arrepiento jeje ^-^

¡Gracias por leer! ¡Y saben que por cualquier duda, idea, crítica o lo que quieran pueden mandarme un mensaje privado o un review, todo lo acepto con mucho gusto siempre!

Los quiero mucho y los leo la pronto,

gruvia_naruhina


End file.
